


(not) lemon

by azrazelea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrazelea/pseuds/azrazelea
Summary: in which nayeon hates cursive.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Im Nayeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(not) lemon

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted at asianfanfics under nicorobin

there's a loud bang followed by a heap of smokes coming from the pentagram drawn on nayeon's bedroom's floor. 

she frowns and looks down to the roll of parchment laid on her desk, courtesy of rummaging around her grandfather's old library in the attic thirty minutes ago, the title on top read _how to summon a lemon_. she does a quick read over the overly-complicated steps and nayeon's sure she doesn't miss anything, down to the last step which is adding 3 drops of her blood. 

she frowns deeper and looks back to the smoke, suddenly catching a whiff of flowery scent coming from them. why a lemon smells like flower? and how big is this lemon exactly? because nayeon sees a tall shadow looming over the smoke. 

right then, something steps out of the fading smoke, and, nayeon's _pretty sure_ it's not a lemon. a man in black - black shirt, black suit, black shoes, black hair - stands before her, with pale skin, sharp features, and eyes blacker than black, staring straight at her. he looks intimidating that nayeon unknowingly takes a step back.

"are you the one who calls me, my lady?" the man speaks, the remains of greyish purple smoke thinning around him. maybe he's not _that_ intimidating, because his voice is soft and calming, and when he speaks, his lips turned upward a little bit, soften his features and reminds nayeon of a cat. 

"uuummmm," there's a lot of question marks in nayeon's head, but all she manages to say is, "you're not a lemon." she's still trying to process what happened, why there's this man instead of a lemon inside the pentagram she drew? 

"... am i supposed to?" he asks back, looking both confused and worried that he's not a lemon. 

"uh, i--," nayeon scratches her temple with her index finger, "--want to summon _a lemon_ , actually, not sure where i went wrong..." she grabs the parchment on her desk and studies it once again from the beginning. maybe she puts the ingredients in the wrong order? not enough cat's bones powder? has the toad's saliva expired? 

the man peeks over the parchment, and then he clears his throat. nayeon glances up at him. "i believe that's... not the steps to summon a _lemon._ the cursive writing is read... ah. well." 

"huh?" nayeon looks at the man who smiles somewhat awkwardly at her then looks down back to her parchment. the title is indeed written in cursive, in a fancy handwriting she recognizes as her grandfather's. "how to summon a--," she reads out loud and stops abruptly when she realizes something important. "... demon." as she finishes, she looks at the man.

"that's me," he says, smiling again, out of stereotype. "jisoo at your service, my lady." 

nayeon can only stare. no wonder her friends call her haphazardly gifted. somehow she summons a demon when she means to produce a lemon. maybe she should have realized sooner. the blood's a good indication. or maybe all the suspiciously long list of ingredients that shouldn't needed for producing a lemon. speaking of a _lemon_ \--

nayeon rolls the parchment in her hands and puts it away. "uh. so. you said your name is jisoo?" the demon nods his head in encouragement. what a _soft_ name for a demon, nayeon can't wait to tell her best friend that she shares the same name with a demon. "like i said before... actually, i just need a **_lemon_** , sorry for the mistake calling you here, so anyway. can you, maybe, uhh... go home now?" nayeon smiles at the demon, hoping it'll enough to forgive her. her parents will kill her in a cold blood if they find - demon or not - a man in her room. between that certainty and the uncertainty of getting killed by an upset demon, she'll take the risk. 

"oh." jisoo blinks slowly like he's trying to understand nayeon's request. he casts his gaze down, and he... looks dejected? looks so sad?? why nayeon feels like she has just committed a crime?? "well... figures, no one willingly summon me anyway...," jisoo murmurs to himself but still nayeon catches his words. "... people actually summon a lemon, but not a demon..." he's still murmuring to himself while nayeon grows uncomfortable in her place, secretly wriggling her socked toes.

"i understand the confusion," finally jisoo looks up and meets nayeon's eyes. "but unfortunately, you summon me here, and i'm bound by the contract--your blood. so until i finish the purpose of the summoning, i can not leave. i apologize." he actually indeed looks apologetic; he stares at nayeon from behind the tips of his long fringe, a small, somewhat sad smile on his lips, and he looks so sincere that way. "can you tell me what you need a lemon for, and maybe i can help?"

"unless you're a lemon...," nayeon trails off before she exhales. "i want to cook. the recipe says i need a lemon, which i don't have, and i can't buy one, honestly saying this all loud makes me realize it's, uuhh, kinda stupid, but yeah, i thought summoning a lemon would be a good idea." 

jisoo stares at her, and he's politely not reacting to nayeon's stupidity. instead he asks, "why can't you buy a lemon?" 

"quarantine? is the demon world up-to-date with the world news? basically a pandemic is happening and my grocery shopping schedule is still in two weeks and i can't wait for that long, and that's why." it's also why nayeon's back in her hometown, because the school's closed, all classes are online, and she's just bored out of her mind that she's been practicing her witchcraft. at least when she's back to school, her skill will improve. "ah! since you're a demon, producing a lemon should be easy, you can just, snap your fingers, right?" 

now, jisoo is staring at her with a blank stare. there's a lot of staring today. 

he doesn't respond that nayeon has to ask again, "... well?" 

jisoo bites his lower lips, and he appears to be bashful. "ah. it's just. it's been so long since someone summons me, and they usually ask for... money, fame, or revenge..., i'm trying to remember how to make a lemon." 

"are you _serious--_ " 

jisoo stretches out his hand, palm facing upward, where a fruit magically shows up there as nayeon blinks - she can't even tell when it appears. "is this a lemon?" he asks her.

the fruit on jisoo's palm is not even yellow. "no, that's a lime." 

"how about this?" a different fruit replaces the first one.

"a different lime," nayeon says, eyeing jisoo's hand.

"... that's orange." 

"... that's... i don't know, but that's not lemon." 

"... now that's grapefruit." 

"... yea, still not lemon. do you know what a lemon is? it's _yellow_." 

"wait, wait!" jisoo grows panic, raising his other hand to stop nayeon from moving and, probably, smacks him in the head if she has the courage. "this one?" finally, a yellow, nice-looking lemon appears on jisoo's hand, and the demon glances up to her with a hopeful expression.

"yes!" nayeon exclaims, grabbing the lemon from jisoo's hand. "thank you so much!" she tells him, grinning widely her bunny teeth showing. 

jisoo's face lights up, and he looks genuinely happy that he can produce a lemon for nayeon. "is one enough? or do you want more for stock--" suddenly, there are lemons all around them, some rolling down from the piles, filling all spaces inside nayeon's room. 

"what--no no no!" she quickly answers, looking around in panic cause she can't even see her bed - or her anything, except the lemons. it's almost like her room has changed into a lemon pool. 

"oh, okay."

and just like that, the lemons are gone. nayeon exhales in relief, holding her one lemon tightly. she makes a mental note not to make anything with lemon on the recipe after this. 

"then, i believe i have served my purpose," jisoo says, and he directs a small smile at nayeon. he looks soft and warm, that nayeon wants to touch his face just to make sure. "since i've bound by you, you can call me again, without all the ritual. just burn this," he takes out something from the inner pocket of his suit, a name card, and hands it to nayeon, "and i will appear before you, my lady." 

nayeon has a demon's _contact_ , nice. she looks up to the demon. "thank you, jisoo. i'm sorry for disturbing, er, whatever you did before I accidentally summon you. and," she hasn't really notice before with all the confusion, but the way jisoo calls her 'my lady' makes her feels stupidly want to blush, "just call me nayeon. it's... my name."

"nayeon...," jisoo repeats. "then, until next time, _nayeon_."

he makes a bow to her, and when he stands straight again, the greyish-purple smoke comes back, engulfing the demon and takes him with it. the last thing nayeon sees through the smoke was his lips, the rest of his face covered by the smoke, and for a split second before he disappears, nayeon thinks she sees a _smirk._ but right when she squints her eyes to see better, the smoke's thinning and gone, leaving behind a faint scent of flower inside nayeon's room. 

trying to shake away the ominous feeling that suddenly creeps up inside her, nayeon takes a look at the name card jisoo just gave her. it was all black and velvety, with nothing but a big, silver _J_ printed on one side. she runs a finger over the letter, before she puts the card away inside her desk drawer. there's one thing she needs to do before she starts cooking with the lemon. 

grabbing a pen, she unrolls the problematic parchment and writes down furiously near the previous title: _not a lemon!!!_

* * *

based on (i bet you already know) this


End file.
